


Play It Again, Sam

by Laural



Category: Angel: the Series, Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laural/pseuds/Laural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel didn't go straight to L.A. after Graduation Day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again, Sam

Seattle was sort of nice, with all that cloud cover. It didn't take Angel long at all to find the demon bar, and they didn't give him any guff about preferring pig's blood.

"Make that two," said a voice behind him.

Angel whirled around. Another vampire. Young man. _Handsome_ young man. Slight, thin, not too much shorter, reddish brown hair with too much gel.

"Another vegetarian?" he asked politely.

Angel laughed. "Never heard it called that," he admitted.

The bartender gave them their glasses. "Cheers," said the other vampire, clinking his glass. Then: "New in town?"

"Just passing through," said Angel warily.

"Same here. I live out on the coast."

"I'll probably go back to California tomorrow."

"An odd choice." He sipped his blood.

Angel shrugged. "I find it hard to keep away."

"There's a girl?" he guessed.

"There's a girl," Angel confirmed. "But I really have to keep away from her."

"For her own good. She's human."

"She deserves better than me," concluded Angel.

"She deserves a full human life," added the stranger. "I think we have similar problems."

Angel started. His thoughts were so similar, he didn't realize that the stranger was talking aloud. "You have a girl too?"

"In a manner of speaking," he said dryly. "Unconsummated love."

"Ah. Mine wasn't. But well. That ended poorly."

"Not surprising."

Angel sighed. "Humans. Women."

The stranger nodded. "Can't live with them, can't kill them."

"Amen."


End file.
